MerryXmas?
by Jpokeshipping
Summary: AAMR.Happy Xmas!This story isn't necessarily for Christians/Catholics only,you can read it no matter what your religion you are.Has slightly touchy subjects like difference in religion.Pokeshipping/AAML.Fluffy are you really surprised?Hope you like my Xmas gift to all of 'yall!


**A/N{12-10-2014}This is based of two things 1)_Under the Mistletoe_[from _The Pokémon Christmas Bash_]2)Something Bittersweet said in an old story which is why I am partially dedicating this to her.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Christmas that belongs to Santa Clause…or was it Jesus?Am I missing something?**

**Ages:Ash 11 Misty 12**

**Christmas in Jhoto!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh no Oh no no no no NO this can't be happening.I can't be under the mistletoe with...with...<em>

"Ash!Where are you going?!"

_uh...something...think fast c'mon!...Cookies!Yeah I need more Christmas cookies!_

"Uh...I'm getting some Christmas cookies!"

"You just got some cookies!"screamed Misty

"Yeah I know!C'mon Pikachu!"Ash answered quickly he had to get out of there _now_.

"What's his problem Pikachu?"Misty asked seriously questioning Ash's sanity.

"Pika pika"He answered shaking his head.

"C'mon Pikachu!"Ash screamed not watching where he was going.

"Ash look out for the-"

**_CRASH_**

"-nevermind..."

* * *

><p><em>What was I thinking?!Not looking were I was going!Stupid!No!It was that stupid mistletoe's fault if it wasn't there I wouldn't have ended up running into that darn table!It wasn't even sturdy or anything it was so weak!And it's Misty's fault too-!<em>

"Ash?"asked Misty as she opened the door slightly.

"I'm here."his tone was short indicating he was angry,but she took it as embarrassment,and walked in.

"Um…I brought you some Christmas cookies…"

All she saw was a flash,and there was Ash right in her face with a huuuge smile.

"Really?"

Misty blushed both from the close proximity,and from the way Ash's breath was tickling her skin it made her feel…tingly on the inside.

"The ones I could save…"she stopped blushing the moment his smile fell.

"That wasn't my fault"he said turning around to face away from her.

Misty put the cookies she was holding behind her on a desk nearby,and placed her hand on his shoulder,smiling when she felt him relax under her.

"I know it was't,the mistletoe and that table,it just wasn't sturdy enough,and it was kind of my fault too."Ash turned around as fast as lightning and yelled…

"You can read minds?!"grabbing his head as if the idea itself was too much.

_**BAM!**_

"Ouuuch"

"Well that's what you get I'm no mindreader Ketchum!"Misty yelled putting her mallet back from the magical place she got it from.

"You didn't have to hit me…"Ash exclaimed rubbing his head you'd think he'd have gotten used to the pain but nope fate obviously isn't that kind.

Misty rolled her eyes fondly at him you'd think he would know by now…

"It wasn't all your fault."Ash whispered

"Hmm?"asked Misty who else's fault could it possibly be?

"Nothing,nothing."Ash answered dusting himself as he stood glared at Ash _Who do you think you are?Keeping secrets from your Best Friend is a big n__o-no._

All of a sudden Misty had an even bigger mallet pointed at Ash's head.

"What did you say?"

Ash gulped and lifted his hands,"I-I said that it wa-wasn't all y-your fault."

She looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised"Explain."

_Ash would never give up the chance to say it was my fault._

"It wasn't all your fault what more is there to explain?"

Again she glared at him secrets _especially_ secrets being kept from _her_ of all people were unacceptable.

"Why wasn't it all my fault?"

"Because it wasn't all your fault."

_That's it I'll make this boy talk if it's the last thing I do!_

"I'll tell Brock"

"Tell him what?"asked Ash with his own raised eyebrow.

"Tell him about the time you looked in his backpack,and tried to poison him 'cause you thought he was a part of Team Rocket."

Ash's eyes widened to comical size."How do you know about that?!"

She smirked"You just told me."

Now Ash was the one glaring.

Misty just rolled her eyes _Too easy _"Talk."

Ash sat down on the bed with a frown"I'm not talking"

"I'll tell your mom you don't change you're you-know-what's everyday"

"_I'mjewish_!"Misty cringed by the loudness of the confession,then she blinked.

"Repeat that for me,slowly this time."

"I…am…jew…ish"

She raised an eyebrow"Faster."

"I'm jewish"

That was all she needed to hear,she banished the mallet to mallet space.

"Thanks"Ash said rubbing his neck.

"Why?"

"Why what?"She rolled her eyes _again._

"The jewish thing you dolt!"

He new this was going to happen sooner or later someone was going to find out and they were going to question him and things were going to happen…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A 3 year old Ash was playing outside the Professor's preserve he was playing with a boy named Jonny who was around the same age they were currently chasing each other around until they both fell on the ground exhausted._

_"I can't wait till Chwishmas!"yelled Johnny his tongue had frozen a little in the weather as it was snowing slightly._

_"We foo"yelled Ash his tongue hadn't frozen in fact nothing on Ash had frozen as Delia had made him wear about five sweaters and his pajamas underneath with a beanie hat and then was just face down in the snow muffling his voice._

_"What wash that Ash?"_

_"Me foo!I can't waif to be wif my Daddy!"exclaimed Ash spiting out the snow he caught in his mouth._

_"Blah this snow twates like gwass!"_

_Johnny laughed only to catch a small ball of snow in his mouth afterwords spiting it out then Ash started laughing._

_"Blah this do twate like gwass!"_

_"What do you do fow Chwistmass Johnny?"Ash asked out of nowhere._

_"I pway"*_

_"Pway?"_

_"Yeah,I pway too Wesus"*_

_"Who's Wesus?"_

_"He's the swon of God!"Johnny exclaimed_

_"I didn't know God wav mawried!"yelled Ash._

_"He isn't"_

_"He isn't?"Ash asked_

_"Of couwse not."_

_"Then I won't bewieve in Wesus."_

_"Wesus is real!"_

_"No he isn't!God isn't mawried so he doesn't have kids!"_

_"If you don't bewieve in Wesus then you Jewish!"Johnny yelled at Ash majorly freaked out._

_"My name isn't Jewish!"screamed Ash._

_"Not your name your Jewish your not Christian any mow,and I don't like you any more."and with that Johnny ran away back to his parents._

_Later that day…_

_"Mommy what does Jewish mean?"Ash didn't believe Johnny Jewish people couldn't be that bad right?_

_20 year old Delia gasped and picked Ash up"Where did you hear that word?"Ash played with his fingers and shamefully said…_

_"This kid at Professor Oak's wranch said it mwent that someone didn't believe in Wesus"Delia had a frown taped to her face all through out the story and sighed._

_"Yes Ash that is what a Jewish person is they're different from you and me we're Christian because we believe in Jesus,Jewish people are bad however,they were mislead."Ash didn't mention how he didn't think Jesus was real because of the frown of disapproval etched on Delia's face,and that was enough for Ash to keep his mouth shut._

'I'm not bad mommy'

_**FLASHFOWARD**_

"My mom disapproves,that kid disapproved,and the other people I told didn't see me the same way again."Ash's eyes were watery from the memory,while Misty's were about as wide as her mouth could be.

"I-your mom doesn't approve?!But she's so nice I can't think of her as the person that dosen't-"

"She doesn't her parents raised her that way so she ended up too attached to her belief"

Misty kept quiet and stood up walked over to Ash and hugged hugged back slightly and sniffed.

"You don't mind?"

Misty laughed slightly "If anyone knows what it means to be judged it's me,so I know how you feel I don't has their own beliefs."

Then out of nowhere she kissed him on the lips,and stood up with Ash slightly leaning noticing Misty was leaving he blinked.

"What was that for?"

"Just because you don't have to follow Christmas tradition,doesn't mean I don't."and with a wink she was out the door.

Ash stared after the door for quite a bit after Misty left with a blush on his cheeks then fell on the bed.

"Pikapi?"asked Pikachu having been woken up by Ash's looked over to where Pikachu called from and pulled him close snuggling with him.

"Life's wonderful isn't it Pikachu?"

Pikachu just let out an inaudible "Chaaa" and licked Ash's cheek only to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pray<strong>

***Jesus**

**I know that ending was weird,but you know what?I don't care this is my first holiday story,and my first one-shot that's over 1k words I'm so happy!And I realized that Pikachu wasn't making an appearance in my stories and well that's wha happened at the end there,if 'yall think I should make a New Year one-shot (separately) review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon,but I asked for it on Christmas*crosses fingers*I hope I get it!**

**Date published/Uploaded:{12-24-2014}**

**Putting the yay before Pokeshipping**

**-Jpokeshipping**


End file.
